A.D.I.M.A.H.
Not to be confused with AD.I.MAH. A.D.I.M.A.H. (short for "All Day I'm Mad as Hell", pronounced "ay-deemuh")) is an all-girl alternative metal band formed in 1994. They're currently the most successful metal band to feature an all female roster. History Trina Riffin was forced to take part in an extra-curricular activity by her counselor due to her anger issues complicating her life. She was formerly part of an in school pop group led by Susie Carmichael, but she abandoned the group because of creative differences. Trina decided to form a metal band because she felt it was a good way for her to vent out her frustration (having learned about the concept of catharsis) Trina met Darlie Barton during a Mr. Bungle concert and invited her to play for her band and Barton then recommended Amy Gillis as the drummer. Chelsea Keezeekoni and Ashley Morrow competed for a spot as the guitarist, but Tinia decided to have the former play on lead guitar and the later play rhythm guitar. In their earlier years, they were a powerviolence band playing under the title "Presents from Grandpa". They recorded their first demo tape in 1997 in order to get a record deal, eventually landing a brief tenure with Satan's Pimp. Prior to the release of their first EP, they changed their name to "All Day I'm Mad as Hell", which was promptly shortened to an abbreviation. The current name is a tongue-in-cheek reference to Tinia's anger issues. In mid-1999, they took part in a battle of the bands contest headed by Darryl Costanzo, which culminated in them getting signed to his label Bulac (through Three One G). They released their first full album in the same year, which helped to land them a professional record deal with Epic Records. Prior to 2004, the band toured very rarely, and hardly participated in any interviews. They eventually became more public after getting immense attention due to their activism against the likes of Rage Against the Machine and Limp Bizkit. In 2010, after a period of uncertainty, the band has announced on their MySpace page that they have broken up. They cited continuous record label trouble and a general decline in the music industry as factors for doing so (contrary to rumors that the band have had arguments with one another). In order to dispel further rumors, they have turned up in various press conferences to clarify any questions their fans had. On the eve of the takeover of Bulac in 2012, the band had a reunion tour which became permanent, and culminated in the release of a digital EP that's currently available on iTunes and their BandCamp profile. They have also joined Darryl's new label Hidden Driveway (where they became part of the label's metal subsidiary Nontroversial Records) and made a joint deal with Geffen Records and DCide Records who will distribute the band's future material, with a new release slated for early 2017. Style and Influences The songs by the band focus on frustration, nightmares, mental breakdowns and conformity, among other topics. Each song is based on experiences that were had by the band members. Following their debut album, they've expanded to cover topics such as family issues and have also been prolific in the straight edge sub-genre. This was necessary, due to each member still being in their adolescent/teen years. Their songs are known for their ambient, often disturbing nature. With every album, they tend to experiment with new sounds and techniques in order to provide more variety into their music. The band is noted for their dark nature, which is reflected on by their live performances and especially their music videos. Due to the nature of the videos (which feature nightmarish imagery, murder and other taboos, many of them were either heavily edited or played late at night.) None of their videos have ever aired on MTV, though their earlier videos appeared occasionally on Muchmusic in Canada and have played on Kerrang! TV many times. A.D.I.M.A.H.'s influences include Machine Head, Cattle Decapitation, System of a Down, Creed, Staind, Manowar, Mr. Bungle, Job for a Cowboy, Nine Inch Nails, Hum, Filter, Nothingface, Bad Brains, Flaw, Korn, Godsmack, Powerman 5000, Tool, Deftones, Mudvayne, Disturbed, Chevelle and Static-X. Members * Trina Riffin (vocals) * Chelsea Keezheekoni (guitar) * Ashley Morrow (rhythm guitar) * Amy Webber (drums) * Darlie Barton (bass guitar) Former Members Releases As "Presents from Grandpa" * Presents from Grandpa (1994) * Release the Hounds (1996) EPs * Demo 2000 (1997) * Nothing Personal (1998) * Cordial (1999) LPs * How Could You Mind if You Don't Have One? (2000) * Anger Evocation Seminar (2002)